Vocaloid
by xXBlack ButlerXx
Summary: One community. Four children. One goal. When the Games starts, there is no going back.
1. The Letters

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy.**

_Nemuru anata wa kanashisou de_  
_warui yume demo miteru you da_  
_How do I live without you?_  
_Anata to iu sora no naka boku dake wo tojikomete_  
_isuka mita aozora wo sagasezu ni nageku ked…._

A girl with blond twin tails stopped in her tracks and listened to the song coming from the other hallway. It was beautiful! Following the silvery voice as if in a trance, she came to a stop in front of the doors of Music Room 3. Like the other doors in this prestigious school, it is a double oak door with smooth bronze handles. Standing in place, she could tell that it was a guy singing that wonderful melodious song. Reaching out, she grabbed one of the handles and slowly pushed the door opened.

The room was bath in the rays of the setting sun as the girl peered in. A boy was standing next to the piano signing in peace, the fiery coloured rays only enhancing the mysterious and enchanting aura of the person. She let out a gasped when she saw that the boy was actually Kaito. Age 20, Kaito have blue hair matched with a pair of equally blue eyes. Looking at him now, you would not have thought that he was the same person who was always sleeping and getting into trouble in class. He looked….._different_. That was the only word that described him. The girl stared in disbelieve. "Is that really Kaito?" the girl thought. As if he sensed that he was being watched, Kaito stopped signing and turned around. The girl gasped, closed the door and quickly fled the scene.  
_  
Somewhere in Tokyo…  
_  
Closing the door, the girl went over to her large bed and flopped tiredly onto it. Her hair, the colour of turquoise, was tied into twin tails with her favourite black and pink ribbon. She sighs again. Going to school was tiring and as if that was not enough, the teachers had given the class tons of homework to do that she was spent after completing it. The girl groaned and buried her face into one of the soft pillows. A few gentle knocks came from the door.

"Enter." She said with her face still buried in the pillow.

A servant entered.

"Your bath is ready Miss." She said as she bowed towards her young mistress.

"Kay." She mumbled tiredly and dragged herself towards the bathroom. Maybe a bath will help her relax….

The last ray of the Sun was slowly fading away. Four white envelopes floated down from the evening sky guided by the wind and had somehow managed to arrive to their intended recipients.

**AN: Please review. Hope u like it XD**


	2. The Little Garden

**AN: Hihi! Tahnks 4 all the reviews XD. I do not own anything. Enjoy XD**

"Neh Len…"

"Hmm….?"

"What's that?"

The 14 year old boy rubbed his eyes and looked at where his sister is pointing. There on the coffee table was something white and rectangular. Walking over to the table, he picked the envelope up.

"It's a letter." He said.

Len turned the envelope over to see who it was from and was surprise to find only two names written on it.

_To: Len and Rin_. It said.

"Who's it from?" Rin asked and stand beside her twin brother.

"No idea. There's no return address here." Len said.

"Well, let's open it!" Rin said impatiently.

"O-okay." Len said and break the seal.

_You have been invited to our Little Garden as an Honoured Guest. Cast away everything and come see what we have to offer you._

"AH!"

The twins screamed when they realized that they were falling through the sky. When they had finished reading the letter, it had given out a bright light and the next thing they know, they were falling. And they were not the only ones.

"_**Splash!"**_

Len and Rin came up splattering and made their way to dry land.

"I can't believe this! They just tossed us up into the sky without warning!" A girl with green hair said angrily as she squeezed water out from her hair.

"If they screwed up, we would have landed onto solid ground!" she went on.

"Yeah. It would have been over." A boy with blue hair agreed.

"So…who are you guys anyway?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I would like to ask the same question." The girl with green hair said.

"So you guys got the letter too huh?" the blue hair boy said.

"Ya." The green hair girl replied.

"My name is Miku. Miku Hatsune but you can just call me Miku. Please to meet you." The green hair girl said.

"Meiko. Please to meet you." A girl with red hair said.

The boy with blue hair introduced himself as Kaito.

"And who might you two be?" Kaito asked. Turning to face the twins.

"I'm Rin and this is my brother Len." Rin said.

"You guys twins?" Kaito asked.

They nodded.

"Okay so they brought us here. So where is the guide?" Kaito looked around and asked.

"Good point." Miku said.

"Why don't we ask the person who is hiding behind that tree?" Kaito said.

Everyone turned and looked at where Kaito was looking.

"W-welcome" a girl with blue hair and bunny ears said as she stepped out from behind a tree.

"Ah! So cute!" Rin squealed.

"What's this?" Meiko asked.

"Ah I know. Cosplay!" Miku shouted.

"The bunny ears looked so real! Where did you get them?" Miku asked excitedly.

"N-no. Black Rabbit don't cosplay" the girl who called herself Black Rabbit answered. Waving her hands frantically.

"Shall we drag her out from there?" Kaito asked Meiko.

"Sure. Why not?" Meiko said and went over to where the girl was standing.

The girl backed away and jumped onto a nearby brunch. Meiko continued walking forward with the look of a hunter on her face. The girl was about to jumped up higher when she slipped on a branch and fell down with a loud _thump_.

"That hurts." The girl said and sat up.

Meiko reached out and grabbed one of the ears and pulled.

"AH! What are you doing?!Pulling off Black Rabbit's ears!" the girl exclaimed.

"To state my curiosity." Meiko said and let go of the ear.

"So they are real? Let us try." Kaito said and grabbed the left ear while Miku grabbed the right.

"HELP ME!" Black Rabbit cried.

"I-I can't believe this. This must be what they call lack of discipline" Black Rabbit said while massaging her ears.

"Hurry up and talk" Kaito said.

"Y-yes Sir!"

"Welcome everyone, to the world of Little Garden!" Black Rabbit said cheerfully.

"We are willing to give the three of you a chance to participate in the Gift Game!" Black Rabbit said hopping around excitedly.

"Gift Game?" Len asked. Speaking for the first time.

"The Gift Games are competitive games. The Little Garden has various stages created for this purpose." Blacked Rabbit explained.

"So…you want us to fight?" Kaito asked.

"Na. We already have people for that in our Community." Black Rabbit said.

"What…" Rin asked.

"….Community?" Len finished.

"There are communities of sorts in this world." Blacked Rabbit begin.

"Communities, Collectives, Societies. Residents of this world must be part of a given Community. Rather, you could say that it's rather difficult to live if they aren't. I won't mind letting you join the Community that Black Rabbit is in." Black Rabbit said.

"O…." Rin and Len said.

"So…if you don't want us to fight, why did you call us here?" Meiko asked.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"You better tell the truth Black Rabbit!"

All five of them looked up and saw a boy falling down towards them.

"Take cover!" Black Rabbit shouted and the five of them immediately take shelter.

Just then, the boy landed and unbelievably, the ground sank in where he stood.

"Izayoi-san what do you think you are doing?!Are you trying to kill us?!" Black Rabbit shouted.

"Maybe" the boy replied with a smirk.

The boy, Sakamaki has blond hair and purple eyes. He looked about 16 or 17 and is wearing a gray-blue gakuran with pants of the same color and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones.

"The name's Izayoi. Sakamaki Izayoi. Nice to meet you" Izayoi said to the newcomers.

One by one, the four of them introduced themselves.

"What are you doing here Izayoi-san?" Black Rabbit asked.

"The little runt wants to see you so I came to pass the message."

"Jin-kun? Why?"

Izayoi shrugged. "No idea." He said.

Black Rabbit sigh.

"Well com on then. I'll tell you everything on the way" Black Rabbit said and led the way to where her Community was.

**AN: So how was it?Please review. I know this chapter has alot of talking but I will try not to do the same for the rest of the other chapters :). Thank You.**


End file.
